


Speechless 不说话

by Sophia2000



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia2000/pseuds/Sophia2000
Summary: Jack和Ianto都不跟对方说话了，这让小队的其他成员们很困惑。
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Owen Harper/Toshiko Sato
Kudos: 2





	Speechless 不说话

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badly_knitted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/gifts).
  * A translation of [Speechless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835056) by [badly_knitted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted). 



> This fic doesn't belong to me. The only work I have done is to translate it into Chinese. Thanks @badly_knitted for writing this sweet story! Enjoy!  
> （这篇文不属于我，我唯一的工作只是把它翻译成了中文。感谢@badly_knitted创作了这篇温馨的小短文！希望各位喜欢！）

那天早上，Ianto正常上班到岗，只不过到达基地的时间比往常稍晚。这时Jack蹦蹦跳跳地从办公室里出来了，带着一脸希冀的笑容。Ianto立刻定住了脚步，僵硬地盯着Jack。Jack的笑容马上消失了，肩膀耷拉下来，拖着两脚晃晃悠悠地回了办公室，像是彻底败下阵来。而Ianto则一脸悲伤地望着他离开，然后转身去了小厨房。

“你觉得他俩今天是什么情况？”Gwen问。

“不知道。”Owen回答。“可能他们吵架了吧。”

“可能吧。”Tosh说，但她的声音里带着明显的怀疑。

* * *

没过多久，Ianto沉默地给每个人送上了咖啡。他看起来很疲惫。

“Ianto，你还好吧？”Tosh担心地问。

对方只是点点头，回以一枚小小的微笑。他拿起最后一个马克杯，走向Jack的办公室，把咖啡放在办公桌上，安慰地拍了拍Jack地肩膀，然后到下面的档案室去了。

Owen一直在仔细地观察这一切。

“好吧，看来不是吵架。”

“肯定有什么事情不对劲。”Gwen的目光一直跟随着Ianto，直到对方的身影消失在前往档案室的楼梯门廊里。“我们应该搞清楚是怎么回事。”

“不，我们不应该去插手。”Tosh坚定不移地说。

“你怎么能这么说，Tosh？”Gwen很惊讶。“我还以为你和Ianto是朋友呢！”

“我们的确是朋友，所以我才会选择尊重他的隐私。不管发生了什么事，如果他和Jack想我们知道或者想要我们的帮助，他们就会开口。但是目前他们并没有开口，所以这不该我们去干涉。”

Gwen叹了口气。

“我想你是对的。”Gwen不情不愿地同意了。

“我们就紧紧盯着他们，”Owen决定，“只是出于安全起见。”

Jack看上去正在他的电脑前忙忙碌碌，时不时心不在焉地喝一口咖啡，所以小队的其他成员们也开始忙他们自己的工作。

* * *

到了午餐时间，Ianto从下面上来，去到游客中心取上外卖，给每个人递上了他们常点的餐，接着上楼进了Jack的办公室。大伙们看到Jack抬起了眼睛，摇摇头，一脸悲怆。Ianto紧紧地抱住了他，然后递给他一个外卖盒子，两人紧挨着对方坐在一起，沉默地吃着午餐。

* * *

今天基本上没有裂缝警报响起，一天就这么缓慢地过去了。到了晚上六点，Gwen走进Jack的办公室，问队员们是不是可以下班回家了。

Jack抬头看了一眼，简单地点点头，又继续回到工作中。

“好的吧，明天见。”

他朝她的方向微微挥了挥手，眼睛自始自终都没离开过屏幕。于是Gwen就踱回了自己的办公桌收拾东西。正在这时，Ianto又从地下的档案室里钻了出来。

几乎是同一时间，Jack也从办公室里钻了出来。他朝Ianto挤眉弄眼，明送秋波。

Ianto翻了个白眼，但是脸上始终抑制不住地微笑。显然，Ianto的反应对Jack来说已经足够了，他一蹦一蹦地跳下台阶，抓起对方的手，往自己办公室的方向拉。Jack一把捞过军大衣，拖着一个踉踉跄跄、勉强跟上的Ianto，一溜烟地往车库里跑。那晚他们看见Ianto的最后情景，就是一个挥手告别。至少，他们希望那个挥手是在说“拜拜”，而不是在说“救命啊！有个疯子想害我！”

“哈，”Owen说，“想必这意味着是时候把基地切换成打烊模式了。”

“我会把裂缝警报重新转接到我的手机上。”Tosh对他说，“报告预测说今晚应该不会有什么状况，但多留个心总没坏处。”

待把基地切换成了夜间模式，大伙们纷纷收工回家了。

* * *

第二天早上在小队成员们到岗之前，Jack和Ianto就已经在那里了。空气中弥漫着一股Ianto咖啡的美味香气。Jack在小厨房里和Ianto一起，两只胳膊从后面环着威尔士男人的腰，下巴搁在对方的肩膀上，看着爱人为队员们倒着早咖啡。

Ianto抬头看了他们一眼，带着淡淡的微笑向他们挥挥手，但丝毫没有想要把Jack赶走的意思。

“一切还顺吧，老兄？”Owen问，蹓跶上前接过他的杯子和Tosh的杯子。Ianto小幅度地点了点头，继续倒着手中的咖啡。所以Owen只是耸了耸肩，走向自己的办公桌，半路上把咖啡递给了Tosh。

“谢了，Owen。”

“乐意效劳，亲爱的。”

几分钟后，Ianto把Gwen的马克杯放在了她的桌子上。

“噢，真是深得我心。谢谢你。”

Ianto只是礼貌地偏了偏头作为回应，然后回到小厨房，拿起自己的杯子，转身向楼梯走去。但Jack抓住了他的胳膊，这让他不得不停下来，转身面向他的上校，脸上带着疑问，小啜一口咖啡的同时优雅地挑起一根眉毛。

Jack向他投去一个杀伤力极强的狗狗眼。Ianto皱眉。Jack加大了赌注，摆出了恳求的手势，双手合十，类似一个祈祷的姿势。Ianto抬起了空闲的那只手插着腰，摇摇头。Jack撅起了嘴。Ianto依然不为所动。Jack更用力地撅起了嘴。

一个成年男子是怎样做到摆出一副如此楚楚可怜的样子，Owen实在是想破了脑袋也想不通。Ianto翻了个大大大大的白眼，以至于让Owen开始认真地思考眼球是否能够用来像鞭子一样挥。也许一会他要去研究一下。

Ianto的决心看起来正在肉眼可见地崩塌。Jack沉下膝盖，一摇一晃地往前挪，抬着一双哀求的眼睛望着Ianto。Ianto把那只空闲的手按在Jack的额头上，一脸绝望地屈服了。接着他把Jack从地上拉起来，削了他一眼，指着Jack的裤子膝盖处。Jack拍拍裤子上的灰，脸上带着歉意。Ianto再一次向档案室走去，把Jack一个人留在了基地中央，孤孤单单的身影显得凄清又落寞，直到这时他的爱人转身向他招招手。一抹胜利的笑容出现在Jack脸上，他像小孩子一样踏着轻盈的步伐飞奔过去，和Ianto肩并肩。真的再没别的词语能够形容这个画面了。这个世界究竟从什么时候开始，让一个成年男人也会像小孩一样轻盈地飞奔了？接下来是不是就是像小宝宝那样哇哇大哭了？Owen摇头。茶水男孩究竟是如何忍得了这位Jack·满身都是戏·Harkness上校，还真是个人类未解之谜。

“我想他们之间都不说话了。”Gwen的声音里带着巨大的困惑。“那是什么情况？”

“看起来他们之间根本不需要说话。”Tosh咧着嘴。“他们不用说的也能明白对方的意思。”

Owen摇摇头。

“我就知道这两个人肯定有什么古里古怪的地方。他们现在搞成一出哑剧了。”

Tosh好脾气地拍了他一掌。

“别去管他们地事了，让他们玩去吧。”

“相信我，宝贝，我绝对无意靠近他们。天知道他们在下面搞什么鬼，我敢说用光整个世界的洗涤剂都不会够我洗眼睛，有些东西只要瞧上一眼下辈子都别想忘记了。”

“你也是够污的，Owen。我敢打赌不管底下发生什么，都不会有什么出格的事。”

“Tosh，现实点好吗！你跟我都清楚那两个家伙平时什么样子。他们就没办法让自己的手从对方身上下来！”

“你把他们说得好像两个性瘾患者。”

“这说法倒是更精确……”

* * *

如果Owen真的去地下的档案室瞧上一眼，他会目瞪口呆地发现Tosh说对了。完全没有一丁点与性擦边的事情发生。事实上，Jack和Ianto仅仅只是在档案馆的一个区域的书架上搜寻，看着每一件物品，并与Ianto在剪贴板上的清单进行对比，偶尔在iPad上查看信息，然后两人对视一眼，摇摇头。终于，在将近两个小时后，他们在一件特殊的物品前停了下来，研究着小小屏幕上的目录清单信息。

Ianto挑起了一根眉毛，而Jack只是无奈地耸耸肩。Ianto侧头，向旁边的蓝灰色卵状小球瞥了一眼。Jack迟疑地捡了起来。他们互相对视着。什么也没发生。Jack把它放下，Ianto又把它捡起来。还是什么也没发生。小球的底部有两个小凹痕。或者这应该说是小球的上面，谁能分辨得清呢？Ianto又把它放下，指着上面的凹痕，疑惑地看着Jack。Jack想了想，咬着自己的下唇，然后点点头。于是他们两人一起伸出手指，各自按入了其中一个浅浅的凹陷处。一阵低沉的嗡嗡声响起，一阵短暂的刺痛感击中了他们。不到一秒，这种刺痛就消失了，他们迅速抽回手，看着对方的眼睛，眼神中带着不确定。

试探性地，Ianto清了清嗓子。

“起作用了吗？”

Jack的脸一瞬间亮了。

“我能听懂你的话了！”

Ianto露出了一个欣慰的笑容。

“你又在说英语了！感天动地！那究竟是个什么鬼玩意？”

“不知道，可能是某种翻译机？”

“为什么会有人发明一个让人讲话像鸡叫的翻译机？”

“好问题，问倒我了。我们只知道这可能是一种外星语言。”

“也许鸡就是外星人。”

“那就真的能解释很多东西了。”

Ianto点点头。

“的确。”

他们对视着，笑得像两个大傻子，沉浸在重归正常的喜悦中。

“听到你那些漂亮的威尔士原音，我还从来没有这么开心过。我永远都不会叫你闭……”

Ianto的眼睛猛地睁大，急急忙忙伸手捂住Jack的嘴。

“别说！我不想再经受一次了！”

“呜呜。”Jack的声音从Ianto的手掌下模模糊糊地传来。他小心翼翼地将手拿开。

“什么？”

“我也是。”

“噢。我们需要把这个东西安全地锁起来。安全起见，我去拿个隔绝箱。我不在的时候不要碰它。”

“我才不要碰它呢！我跟你一起去。”

“好吧，一起来吧。”

他们走了一小段路，谁都没有说话，然后……

“Jack？”

“怎么了，Ianto？”

“我们不要把这件事告诉小队的其他人吧。”

“你不想让他们知道我们这两天每次想说话的时候都像鸡一样咯咯叫？”

“真的，不，不想。你能想象Owen的反应么？”

“啊，我懂你的意思了。行，你不说我也不说。”

“可以说，我的嘴巴一定严。”

“这将是我们两个人的秘密。事实上，也许我们之间最好也别再提了，甚至对彼此都不提。”

“完全接受。那么我们跟他们怎么说？”

Jack的样子像是吃了一惊。

“什么也不说。我们为什么非得向他们解释我们的每一件事？”

“那会把他们逼疯的！”

“完全正确！”

“你真是个邪恶的男人，Jack Harkness。”

“但你爱我。”

“这倒是。”

“我也爱你。”

“很高兴知道这个。”

“那么，今天晚饭吃鸡怎么样？”

两人哈哈大笑，一起走向储物室，拿了一个安全的储物箱。有些东西被锁起来会安全很多，只要他们起了这个心，这个无害的小东西以后就永不见天日了。谁知道清点个东西会引发这么多麻烦？

只有在奇葩的火炬木。


End file.
